


All My Heart Can Give

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten is back in Houston for the holidays, and Geoff wants to give him the best present he possibly can - his eternal love.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 15





	All My Heart Can Give

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

It was a white Christmas. Geoff couldn't remember the last time they had a white Christmas.

All the lights were on, sparkling like stars, bathing everything in a golden glow. I was cold, but he was wrapped up in his favorite fuzzy sweater, with a warm scarf around his neck, and even though his hands were never cold, he didn't mind having another one tucked into his, warming each other up.

The entire night, he couldn't stop staring at him. The love of his life, his favorite person in the entire world, looking around and smiling.

Awsten had come back to Houston for the holidays, and Geoff couldn't be happier. He loved spending time with his boyfriend, especially around the season of love and giving. It always reminded him of just how much he loved the younger man, with all his crazy quirks and hair colors.

The walk was nice, but Awsten was starting to shiver slightly, so Geoff decided that it was about time to start heading back to his house.

Awsten's cheeks were flushed from the cold, his breath puffing out in front of him in little white clouds with every exhale. A few snowflakes have gotten caught in his hair and sparkled between the purple strands. His ugly Christmas sweater was too big for him, but he claimed it kept his warmer that way, and Geoff couldn't complain, as it made his straight up adorable. His two-toned eyes reflected every light as he looked around, taking everything in as if it was his first ever Christmas, sparkling as if they had Christmas lights of their own installed behind them.

Everything was silent as Geoff closed the door behind them, helping Awsten take off his overcoat and taking off his own scarf. The Christmas tree standing in the corner of the living-room wasn't anything particularly extravagant, shorter than Geoff himself, sporting only one long string of golden lights and a few red and silver baubles, as well as a simple golden star on top, but it still felt homey, and that's all that mattered. The floor under it was filled with presents, but Geoff knew that the most important one rested in his pocket and in his heart.

There was a church nearby, and as Awsten stood beside Geoff to appreciate the tree and enjoy the feeling of Christmas in the air, its bell began to ring. Geoff counted them in silence, taking a step away from Awsten on the eleventh, and getting down onto one knee on the twelfth.

"Awsten Constantine Knight," Geoff started, reaching into his pocket. "Love of my life, light of my world. You mean everything to me. I would have never been the man I am today if it weren't for you. When I was looking for the perfect gift to give you, nothing seemed to be quite right. Nothing could ever be worthy of you, nothing could ever show you how much I love you. Until I finally realized, that the perfect gift for you would be something that money can't buy, a gift to last you a lifetime. My gift to you this Christmas is my eternal love." Geoff pulled out the little black box that had been sitting in his pocket all night, and looking up into his boyfriend's teary eyes, he smiled and opened it, revealing a simple gold band, with a tiny white diamond glimmering on it. "Awsten, my love, will you marry me?"

Awsten's hands covered his mouth, his eyes wide in shock and full of tears, glistening in the dim light of the Christmas tree.

"Fuck, Geoff, of course I will!" He finally replied, helping Geoff up from his kneeling position and handing out his hand for Geoff to slip the ring onto his finger. "I love you so fucking much, fuck, you're the best."

Before Awsten could continue ranting about just how much he loved Geoff, he shut his up with a kiss, soft and slow, expressing with that one action what words never could.

Love.


End file.
